Dreamworld 3
Finally it's the day before the Dream Worlds Tournament Avery, Aoi, Gai, Akakage and 'D' walking into the gate of dreams before two bothers stopped them. Masaki:Avery-kun over hear! Kyo:Hey brother long time no see!! How it going nephew? & D:Oh no not them! Akakage:I see your brother is accompanying us to the tournament Darren. This should be good! Hahahahaha how ya' doing Kyo!? Kyo:Hey Red it's been awhile sence I last saw you how's it been? Akakge:I have a family and all now so not much adventuring going on and you? Kyo:Nothing much. Hey wait where did Avery go D? D:Huh? Avery! Avery where are you!? Aveeeeeeeeeeeeeery!!!!!!!! Avery:Dad help me two girls are trying to rip me in two! Masaki:He's mine! Aoi:No he's mine! Avery:Please stop that hurts! Gai help me!! Gai:Sorry but I think they'll kill me if I do Master Avery-sensei! D:Girls girls there's enough of Avery to go around just let him go please? & Masaki:Fine! Avery:Thanks Dad and no thanks to you Gai! Gai:I's sorry Master. Oops...sorry Masaki-chan!! Are you okay? Masaki:No I'm not you big barbarian my leg it hurts Avery carry me!!! Avery:Okay I guess I have to get on my back. Masaki:Thanks Avery-kun! Avery:Your welcome Masaki. Aoi:Can you carry my stuff Avery? Because it's just to much for a lady like me. Avery:Sure. Now lets go!! The gang started walking into the gate. It's been ten minuets Avery was gazing at Aoi like he was studying her Aoi notcied and turned around to ask 'what's his problem?' Aoi:What do you want? Avery:There so Bouncy and Round can I touch them? Aoi:What!? No you pervert! A few minuets passed and Aoi turned around and looked at Avery and said. Aoi:Well I thought about it and I guess one feel won't hurt. Avery grabed her hair and smiled! Avery:Tricked ya! Aoi:Wait what just happened? Avery:You thought I was talking about your Breast but I wasn't. Aoi:Perve. Masaki:haha! Aoi:Why you little. Gai:So master Avery-sensei do you think there will be anyone who can stand up to our team? Avery:I don't know but I hope there is. {stage effect:twig snaps} Kyo:You hear that Kids? and Akakage:Yeah lets handle them quickly! Kyo:Lets show these kids how it's done! Masaki:Hey no fair I wanted some action today!! Aoi:Oh please you have action don't make me laugh you can't even get a boy freind unlike me. Avery: Will you two please give it a rest already the masters are going to show us how it's done. Gai: For real!? this is so awesooooooooooooooooome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:Quiet down dumb ass!! Gai:Sorry sir. Kyo:Okay go. Avery:Everyone watch and learn! '' D threw to blood bombs into the tree tops they exploded into a bloody rain with three armour clad gaurds falling down...Akakage sent out his shadow that engulfed everything be hind him nothing was left after this...and last but not lest Kyokai Drawn his sword and swung once the sword missed everyone except the hidden gaurds. The three ledgends beaten the hidden gaurds with ease. they are truly powerful everyone was in awe at what they had done.'' Akakage:See sweety that's true power. D:Avery, Gai that's how you do it! Aoi:Wow dad that was awesome!!! Avery:Nice! Kyo:Masaki you should train when you leg is better....if your not still chasing this young man? Masaki:Y-yes sir. They finally got to the tournament grounds and signed up as the last team to enter...'Team Big Bang'!! The group lsft off to the hotel they were staying at to settle down. Avery:Finally time for some R.N.R! Aoi:Oh no your not you and Gai have to train!! Avery:What on the beach? Aoi:Yes you ggot a problem with that!? Avery:No ma'am! Aoi:okay then march!! Masaki:I'm going too!! Gai:Yea!!!! The beach!! I just love the sun and the sand and the Girls! Aoi:Your here to train not to follow around girls! Gai:Wait but Avery already left! Aoi:What!? But I wanted him to see my swimsuit! Masaki:you look fat in it unlike me! Aoi:Shut and help me find my boyfreind! Masaki: How do you know hw's your's? Aoi:I know he likes me! So there! Masaki:That means nothing flatty! Aoi: Stop calling me that!! Masaki:Flatty!! Flatty!!! flatty!!!! Meanwhile..... Avery:Hey what's that? Yume:........ Avery:Hey are you okay!? Avery helped up the strange girl and bought her 'frost bite' frosty. He looked at her strangely like there was something strange about her. '' ''Yume:Is there something wrong? Avery:No it's nothing I just want to know why were you passed out o the beach? Yume:I got too hot and I probably passed out! What's your name Mr.Hero? Avery:Oh my name is Avery Jackson I'm Team Bid Bang's Captian and what's your's? Yume:Yume Roronagi I'm from France and also the Team Captain for team Daydream!! Avery:Wait your a Captain too!? Yume:Yeah! Avery:Cool I hope to see you in battle!! Yume:Thanks i hope your team make it far enough to face my team that would be cool!! To himself:Man she's strange....who's this hidding behind that sand castle? aloud;I know your there so please stop hidding? Yume:Who are you talking to? Avery:Him? Haku:So three captains face off? Now this is interesting. I'll introduce myself!! My name is Haku Dunois the Captain For Team Uchiwa. Avery:Yeah yeah whatever can you tell me if your a boy or a girl? Haku:I'm a girl of course you perv! Avery:Really!? Category:Truth™ Category:Story